Historia de Hogwarts
by flowersdontlast
Summary: "Historia de Hogwarts" une dos generaciones, la de Harry y la de sus padres. Escrito para el AI Navideño de desmaius, en LJ. James/Lily, Ron/Hermione. Canon.


**Summary o prompt:** Un día de 1977, Lily Evans pidió prestado el libro "Historia de Hogwarts" de la biblioteca. Una semana más tarde, los Merodeadores intentaron soltar una jaula de duendecillos de Cornualles en el Gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno pero les salió mal la broma.

* * *

**Historia de Hogwarts**

Está escrito en el papel que lleva la cuenta de los préstamos. Se despega y cae al suelo, y es cuando Hermione lo recoge para renovar el encantamiento de adhesión cuando lee el par de nombres, desvaídos y casi ilegibles, garabateados sobre el pergamino amarillento.

James Potter. El día tres de noviembre de 1974. Y Lily Evans, en primavera de 1977.

Sin pensarlo, Hermione se lo guarda en el bolsillo y se apresura a llevarle el libro a la señora Pince, la cantinela de _Se ha despegado el papel y no puedo encontrarlo_ ya bailando sobre sus labios.

Media hora y una excusa a la señora Pince más tarde, Hermione ya está en el la Sala Común. Localiza a Ron y a Harry en seguida – un par de cabezas agachadas, con la mirada fija en un tablero de ajedrez, frente a la ventana que da al lago – y con la expresión de alguien que sabe un secreto, cruza la habitación y se sienta en el brazo del sillón de Harry.

Tanto él como Ron levantan la cabeza, sorprendidos, y Hermione ve por el rabillo del ojo como Ron frunce ligeramente el ceño. Ella no puede evitar tensarse ligeramente, y cuando escucha el suspiro exasperado de Harry sabe que él también se ha fijado.

Después de lo de Lavender, sin embargo, a Hermione no podría importarle menos. Que ella ya no se pase la vida pegada a la cara de Ron no quiere decir que Hermione haya perdonado del todo. De forma que, sin moverse de su sitio y sin dedicarle una mirada más, se saca el papel del bolsillo de la túnica y se lo pasa a Harry, que se queda durante unos segundos con él en la mano, una mirada de desconcierto tras las gafas.

- Harry – es complicado ser paciente, pero por Merlín, nadie le dirá que no lo intenta – lee los nombres.

Tras intercambiar una mirada con Ron – y ahora Hermione no puede evitar rodar los ojos, porque, sinceramente – obedece. Cuando a la mitad de la línea, levanta la cabeza de nuevo, esta vez con una expresión entre sorprendida y maravillada en sus ojos verdes.

- Son - Hermione asiente. Ron mira de uno a otro con expresión curiosa.

- ¿Qué pasa? – sin abrir la boca, Harry le pasa el papel. Ron tarda poco en encontrar los nombres – Merlín, Harry.

- No me imagino a mi padre leyendo Historia de Hogwarts – sonríe a Hermione, que le pasa la mano por el pelo mientras niega con la cabeza.

- ¿Y por qué no? – suena algo repelente, y Hermione sabe que sus dos mejores amigos están poniendo i_esa/i_ cara otra vez, pero sigue de todas formas – Tu padre sabía mucho sobre el colegio. Y aquí hay cosas que necesitarían para hacer el Mapa, por ejemplo.

- No lo había pensado. – dice Ron, y Hermione bufa – ¿Qué? Yo pienso.

Harry le mira de reojo, aguantándose la risa. Ron baja entonces sus ojos azules al tablero de ajedrez y sonríe, hinchándose como un pavo.

- Jaque mate – dice. La sonrisita sarcástica de Harry desaparece, y comienza a sacar lo que le debe entre refunfuños.

- Algún día te ganaré – le jura. Ron sonríe, condescendiente, y se mete los sickles en el bolsillo del pantalón.

- Buena suerte con eso. – Harry le pega una patada por debajo de la mesa – Ay. Capullo.

Tras dedicarle una última mirada de agradecimiento a Hermione, Harry se levanta y comienza a andar hacia los dormitorios. Le saca el dedo a Ron sin girarse, y Hermione vuelve a rodar los ojos. _Como críos_.

(Pero les quiere igual.)

Sabiendo que probablemente Harry quiera estar solo un rato, Hermione le sustituye frente al tablero de ajedrez y recoloca las piezas.

- ¿Una partida?

- El mejor de tres, paga.

- No pienso apostar, Ronald.

- Por Merlín, Hermione...

Hermione hace ademán de levantarse.

- Vale, vale. Lo que tú digas.

_Como siempre._

En el dormitorio, Harry vuelve a sacar el papel. La fecha con el nombre de su madre es de hace casi exactamente veinte años, un día de principios de abril de 1977. Sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, Harry acaricia el gastado pergamino, que huele a tinta y a polvo, y se siente como si pudiera rozar a sus padres con los dedos. Desde 1997 a 1977.

Durante un frágil instante, dos décadas parecen dejar de existir.

* * *

Es tarde; faltan pocas horas para el amanecer. Pero, en la habitación de los chicos de cuarto, todavía hay luz, risas. Carcajadas amortiguadas que se pierden en las sombras de las escaleras, que rebotan en las paredes y que no despiertan a nadie de milagro.

No que a ellos les fuese a importar.

En abril de 1977, los Merodeadores todavía son cuatro, y están más vivos que nunca. Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta. Remus, Peter, Sirius y James. Juntos y revueltos. Saben que serán jóvenes para siempre, y no tienen ningún problema en restregárselo por las narices a los demás.

- Sobre todo a Snivellus.

- Oh, claro. El querido Snivellus.

- Cómo no. Esa gran nariz... sería todo un desperdicio, desaprovecharla.

- Ya te digo.

- Canuto.

- Qué, Cornamenta.

- Se me ha ocurrido una idea.

- Que no vaya sobre Lily.

- ¡No va sobre Lily! - entre dientes – por Merlín.

- Entonces es que va sobre Snivellus.

- Snivellus y Cornamenta, sentados bajo un árbol, B-E-S-Á-N-D-O-S-E.

- ¡Joder, Peter! ¡Eso ni en broma!

- Quién ha dicho que sea una broma.

Un silencio sepulcral, y

- ESTÁS MUERTO, COLAGUSANO.

- Joder. Remus, ¡sálvame!

- Sirius, hazlo tú.

-Siempre me toca a mí.

Desde el lío de brazos y piernas del suelo,

- Sois como un matrimonio. Mierda, Peter. No, no, no, ni se te ocurra... ¡joder! ¡Eso no vale!

- Te jodes.

- Niños, callaos.

- Déjales, Lunático, anda. Es divertido.

- ¿Veis? Un matrimonio.

- En eso estoy acuerdo con Cornamenta.

- Tú siempre estás de acuerdo con James, Colagusano. Un día te casarás con él. Cuando se canse de perseguir a Evans.

- Nunca me cansaré de perseguir a Evans.

- Oh, lo siento entonces, Colagusano.

- Me voy a dormir, – Remus se le vanta de su cama para dejar el libro que ha estado intentando leer en el baúl, demasiado cansado como para aguantar a los imbéciles de sus mejores amigos. La última luna llena fue bastante dura, y le duelen hasta las pestañas – hasta mañana.

- No, no, no – James se levanta y, tras asegurarse – inútilmente – de que la puerta está bien cerrada, se acerca al centro del cuarto, donde ya hay un montón de cervezas de mantequilla y varias bolsas de Honeyduke's y el Mapa del Merodeador. Se sienta de nuevo, esta vez con la espalda bien recta y cierto aire pomposo mal copiado de cierto profesor de Pociones cuyo nombre comienza por i_Slug/i_ y termina por i_horn/i_. Se dirije a la habitación en general, y dice:

- Por favor, caballeros, siéntense. Demos comienzo el décimo consejo de los Merodeadores de Hogwarts del año-

- Sí, bueno, Cornamenta. Lo que sea – Sirius se sienta al lado de su gemelo perdido, y de un cariñoso empujón en la cabeza le tira encima de Peter, que se había acercado arrastrando el culo por el otro lado.

- Cállate, chucho. El caso es que – James se levanta y espera hasta que Remus se sienta en el sitio que queda – se me ha ocurrido una idea. Y una buena idea.

Remus resopla, la barbilla apoyada en la palma de la mano y curioso a pesar de que se huele cómo va a terminar la cosa.

Verás.

**Una semana más tarde:**

- Una buena idea, EL PELUDO CULO DE MI MADRE, CORNAMENTA.

- Calla y restriega, Canuto. He quedado para estudiar con Lily.

- Ah, claro. Y ahora encima tienes prisa. Pues que te den. Va a limpiar esto tu pu... – el profesor Flitwick carraspea con expresión beatífica, sin apartar la mirada del montón de exámenes que está corrigiendo. Sirius baja la voz – ñetera tía abuela.

- No tengo tía abuelas.

- Me da igual.

Para variar, están castigados. Solo ellos dos, claro, porque evidentemente Remus es demasiado bueno como para meterse en ningún lío – ni que fuera él la mente que hace que todas sus travesuras funcionen, qué va – y Peter es solo _Peter_ – no un pequeño cabrón, más retorcido que los otros tres juntos.

Así en general, le parece a Sirius, la vida es jodidamente injusta, porque además James tiene luego una cita con nada más y nada menos que Lily Evans – cita de estudio. Y qué más – y él tiene una cita con Remus 'Empollón' Lupin y Peter 'Excitable' Pettigrew, y un cojón y medio de preguntas de Transformaciones que responder.

- Os dije que deberíamos haber esperado a ver si devolvían el libro.

- No, en realidad dijiste que como te lo sabías ya de memoria podíamos soltar los duendecillos en el Gran Comedor que no iba a pasar nada de nada, porque claro, te sabías el libro de memoria y no te hacía falta consultar nada.

- Semánticas.

- La madre que te parió, James. Llevamos tres horas limpiando pupitres y nos quedan otras dos.

- Eres una zorra quejica, Canuto.

- Pues tú eres-

El profesor Flitwick les interrumpe:

- Por favor, señores. Esa boca.

- Perdón, profesor.

Y lo mejor es que parece que lo sienten de verdad.

Es tarde cuando James vuelve a la Sala Común. Sirius está en algún sitio del segundo piso, buscando un atajo para llegar a las cocinas sin que le pille Filch, y Peter le acompaña. Remus está todavía por allí, dando vueltas, pero cuando le ve entrar le sonríe de medio lado y comienza a recoger sus cosas. _Qué sutil_, piensa James, e intenta contener una risita nerviosa. (Porque los Potter ríen a carcajadas, no sueltan risitas como niñas ñoñas de ocho años.)

Lily le espera en una de las mesas que rodean la Sala, su cabello rojo brillando a la luz de la lámpara de aceite que la alumbra y la nariz metida en un libro. James se acerca, hipnotizado por su pelo y ella y la idea de que Va A Estudiar Con Lily Evans, y ella le oye. Levanta la mirada, y le sonríe, primero con los ojos y luego con todo lo demás. Hasta con las pecas de su nariz. James pestañea, y se da cuenta de que le está hablando.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Y los libros? – le repite la pregunta Lily. La sonrisa comienza a desaparecer – Oye, Potter, si lo de estudiar fue mentira me voy y-

- No, no, no. Lo decía en serio, lo de si me podías ayudar con Pociones. – James sonríe, en un intento nervioso de apaciguarla y recuperar esa sonrisa tan bonita – Y creo, creo-

Remus reaparece por las escaleras, los apuntes de Pociones de James en una mano y una sonrisita casi impercentible en el rostro. Mueca aparte, ahora mismo, James le daría un abrazo.

- Mira, me los trae Remus – y se vuelve a mirarla, sonriente. Lily parece a punto de echarse a reír.

- Qué casualidad. ¿Cómo sabía que asignatura íbamos a estudiar?

- Es Remus. Lo sabe todo. – James no pretendía que sonara tan infantil, pero Lily suelta una pequeña carcajada, y entonces le da igual.

Se quedan en silencio durante unos segundos, y antes de que Lily decida ponerse en serio a estudiar, James le lanza la primera pregunta que se le ocurre. Señala el libro que estaba leyendo, y dice

- ¿Qué libro es – Lily parece sorprendida. Luego lo acerca y se lo da. James reconoce la portada.

- "Historia de Hogwarts". _Hay que joderse_.

- ¿Lo tenías tú? – Lily parece sorprendida por la pregunta.

- Sí, ¿por? – James se apresura a negar con la cabeza.

- No, no. Por nada. Bueno, ¿empezamos? – Lily no parece convencida, pero asiente de todas formas.

- Bueno, pues lo que tienes que tener en cuenta al preparar el tipo de pociones con las que estamos este año es que son pociones de carácter no agresivo pero sí perjudicial, y que, por lo tanto, prácticamente todos los ingredientes van a ser o bien muy peligrosos, o totalmente inocuos.

James siente que su cerebro comienza a derretirse, pero coge una pluma y un pedazo de pergamino y escribe de todas formas.

Cuando terminan, son más de las doce y en la Sala Común hace frío. James está cansado pero bastante satisfecho de sí mismo, y Lily tiene cara de estar realmente satisfecha de sí misma y las manos metidas en el jersey rojo oscuro que lleva por encima del uniforme. Lentamente recogen los libros y las plumas y los pergaminos, que han acabado desperdigados por toda la mesa, y se dirigen hacia las escaleras que llevan a los dormitorios en cómodo silencio. Sintiéndose algo nervioso, James le susurra 'Buenas noches y muchas gracias' a Lily antes de girarse hacia la parte de los chicos. Ella, sin embargo, le agarra del jersey.

- Pues resulta – dice a media voz, con cierto tono socarrón que a James le arranca una sonrisa sin querer – que me he acordado de una cosa que leí otro día en mi libro, en Historia de Hogwarts.

- Oh. – responde James, en idéntico tono. Comienza a imaginarse por dónde van los tiros, pero le hace demasiada gracia cómo le está hablando Lily como para molestarle que lo haya adivinado. Es una chica lista, después de todo. Y es la primera vez que le trata con algo que no sea ni sarcasmo ni distante educación – Y, ¿qué has descubierto?

- Que para cierto tipo de criaturas, como los duendecillos de Cornualles – Lily le sonríe de medio lado, y James le devuelve la sonrisa inconscientemente – el techo encantado de Hogwarts es el cielo de verdad.

- Si no hubieras tenido el libro, no nos habrían pillado.

- Quizá sí.

- Probablemente no.

- Ya nunca lo sabremos.

- Hasta la próxima – eso le ha salido más... arrogante, o algo así, de lo que esperaba, y James tiene ganas de abrirse la cabeza contra la pared solo de pensar que Lily se pueda molestar.

Lily, sin embargo, sonríe y comienza a subir por las escaleras.

- Supongo. Hasta la próxima, Potter. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches – le dice él a la oscuridad. _Hasta la próxima_.

Está todavía mirando las sombras con cara de bobo cuando siente una presencia a su espalda. Estaba esperando algo así, pero cuando Sirius se le tira encima, pega un salto de todas formas.

- No me jodas que habéis estudiado de verdad. – dice, pegado a su espalda como una lapa. Comienzan a subir las escaleras.

- Sí, claro. Lo decía en serio, Sirius. Además. Ella no es de esas – y tiene delito que lo diga con esa cara de tonto que se le ha quedado. Como si fuera algo bueno o algo así. (Quizá sí, pero Sirius no piensa reconocerlo.)

- Por cierto, – continúa James – ¿sabes que es ella la que tenía el libro?

- No jodas. ¿La chica con la que quieres tener un equipo de Quidditch nos ha saboteado sin saberlo?

- Sep.

- Tío, eso hay que arreglarlo.

- Eso pensaba yo. Además, no sabes la idea que se me ha ocurrido para gastarle a Snape...

- Espero que no incluya duendecillos.

- No, no más duendecillos. Pero, oye. Imagínate a Snivellus vestido de uno.

- ¿De duendecillo? Por los calzoncillos a rayas de Merlín.

- Eso. Por la ropa interior de Merlín.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado :D


End file.
